cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kourin Tatsunagi/Data
Deck Season 1 Kourin runs a Royal Paladin Deck in her first appearance against Aichi Sendou. Her ace card is Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte, which can power up with Grade 3s as well as triggers in order to overcome the opponent’s defenses. Kourin uses a Female units Deck at the episode 23 against Ren Suzugamori. This deck utilises a lot of means of increasing the hand, whether through the Oracle Think Tank strategy of drawing, or through the Bermuda Triangle style of returning rear guards to the hand. Kourin uses a different Royal Paladin deck in her fight against Aichi in episode 43 and against Kai in episode 44. She focuses exclusively on Critical triggers in this build, in order to push an offensive game. Her strategy is to Superior Call Snogal and gather as many as possible to power up Fang of Light, Garmore, although Kai takes advantage of her specific formation by retiring them, causing her strategy to fall apart. Season 2 In Season 2, Kourin has lost her Royal Paladin deck, and now uses an Angel Feather deck that focuses on the Ergodiel ride chain. This deck lacks the offensive nature that her previous deck had, instead being focused on Stand Triggers for multiple attacks. Season 3 Deck]] With the Royal Paladin's seal undone in Season 3, Kourin has returned to using them. This deck now uses the Jewel Knights series, calling units quickly in order to bring early pressure. As a call-back to her old Royal Paladin deck, her ace card, Leading Jewel Knight, Salome, gains an extral Critical whenever she successfully gathers 4 or more Jewel Knight rear-guards. Kourin also takes advantage of her Critical based strategy by including cards that let her attack for high numbers such as Toypugal and Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes. Reversed Kourin now uses her new ace Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" which allows her to retire a unit on the opponent's field and, to apply even more pressure, Superior Calls another unit to rear guard. Season 4 To stop Toshiki Kai from rescuing Aichi Sendou, Kourin switched to the Link Joker deck based on Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon and using its Legion to lock her opponent's rearguards. In episode 191, Kourin uses a different Link Joker deck while maintaining Companion Star Star-vader, Photon and Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon to allow her to lock her opponent's rearguards. She uses Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium's Legion skill to allow her to power up her rearguards for every locked unit her opponent has. In Manga In the Chapter 28, Kourin uses Gold Paladin deck focuses on Ezel. After being turned into a PsyQualia Zombie, she uses Raven-haired Ezel as her ace card. Chants *(JP): Enter the fray, Knight of Beasts! I ride Fang of Light, Garmore! *(EN): The Knight of Beasts is coming in! I ride Fang of Light, Garmore! *(JP): Spread your gallant wings! I ride Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel! *(EN): Her staring wings take flight! I ride Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel! *(JP): Gleaming sword! Piercing light! I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(EN): Sword piercing the light! I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(JP): The unchanging light of determination shines longer than eternity! Lead me! I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(EN): Slashing through the dark,a blinding crystal! I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei! *(EN): Shining Eternal! The purest light to stand the great test of time. Send me guidance! I breakride! Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(JP): Lead me with the steadfast, unchanging light of determination that long than infinity! Break ride! Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(JP): Use your black wings to smother all light... Evil darkness! I ride... Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Reverse"! *(JP): Blanket the light, evil darkness! I ride... Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Reverse"! *(JP): If I'm willing to sacrifice myself, even if I'm steeped in sin, I'll obtain mighty power. Come forth, my avatar of sin! I ride Companion Star Star-vader, Photon! *(JP): Wipe out all of their hopes with your invincible power of darkness! I ride Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon! *(JP): Connect with a solitary soul at the end of the exitless underworld! Seek mate! Fight together, my avatar of sin! Photon! Legion! *(JP): Use the invincible power of darkness to crush all hopes! I ride Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon! *(JP): Seek mate! I would sacrifice myself and become awash in sin to obtain mighty power! Come to me, my avatar of sin! Companion Star Star-vader, Photon! Legion! *(JP): All power that is born in the darkness, come to me! Then annihilate all hopes! I ride Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium! *(JP): Seek mate! Solitary soul wandering in the underworld, come upon it! Legion! Fight together! Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon! *(JP): All beings that defy the underworld will be wiped out! Legion attack! Battles Category:Character Data